My Life Would Suck Without You
by nielleslytherin16
Summary: It's about their mysterious need for each other in a way that even after so many years,3 words can fix the damage.
1. The Letter of my dreams!

A/N: Hello Readers! Umm, I have been writing and this is my 3rd story and still it's about a DRAMIONE fanfiction, I hope this time you like my concept and more REVIEWS.

It was two days before 7th year starts again, as usual, Draco woke up late and got down for breakfast, as he saw his mother holding onto a letter and smiling.

"What's with the smile mum?" he asked curiously.

"Oh Draco I am so proud of you." Narcissa walked to her son and hugged him.

"Really, why what did I do?" he smirked, but still clueless.

Narcissa gave the letter to Draco and read,

_To the Malfoys,_

_We gladly congratulate your son, Draco Malfoy for gaining the title of HEAD BOY, we believe he is responsible enough to do this job and we know how hard working, how smart and how talented your son is, we hope to see you again soon at Hogwarts! In addition, you will soon know of your partner when you go to school._

_ Head Mistress, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

He put on a smirk and said, "Wow never thought I'd be picked."

"Oh, I always knew you had it in you, both me and your father are proud, he's coming back from Spain next week, he was hoping you could talk when you go to school." Her mother excitedly stated.

Draco's face went from a smirk to a frown he didn't believe his father was proud of him, but knowing he is it made him smile, but knowing he's coming back he just didn't want them to fight anymore not assuming he'd talk to him to yell or to lecture but, that was all in his mind. Then he asked his mother,

"Why does he need to talk to me mum? Did I again do something wrong?"

Narcissa just smiled and said, "Don't worry Draco, your father's not coming back to scream or get mad at you nor hex you at anyway, he just wanted to congratulate you personally, he's changed Draco, he's not the father you knew when the Dark Lord was still alive, for once in your father's life he finally saw the light and caved in."

Draco smiled and hugged his mother, she was so proud of him and Draco was proud of his father, he was not that monster anymore who used to force him to be a Death Eater; he was for real a father.

As Narcissa let go of his son she said,

"Draco, tomorrow's the big day, eat now and go fix your stuff." He nodded and ate as quickly as he can then rushed to his room to fix his things.

As he was packing his things, he suddenly thought about who might the Head Girl be, he murmured to himself, "Must be mudblood Granger, that curly haired know it all." He smiled to himself.

Draco never cared about blood status it's just that his father raised him to know so and be disgusted about as they say 'mudbloods or muggle- borns' so he needed to put up an act to show his father he did care, and for the sake of his reputation as a Malfoy at school, but since the war is over he doesn't need to carry the act anymore, to say Hermione Granger the so called mudblood was now known one of the War Heroes, so she carried that title.

After the war, Draco bought a notebook, where he could write everything going on in his life every single day, well for girls they call it a 'diary' but for him he calls it his 'daily journal'.

After he packing all his stuff he decided to write on his journal.

XXXXXXXXXX

As usual Hermione woke up early and got all her things ready for tomorrow, as she got down both parents were sitting on the dining table with eggs, pancakes, bacon, & juice. On her plate were jelly beans that spelled _CONGRATULATIONS Herms!_

She did not know what to say she was clueless of her parent's surprise. She asked,

"What's happening? Did I win something?" she asked curiously, while rubbing her right hand on her eye.

"No, silly read the letter dear." Her mother handed the letter, it was from Hogwarts. She was ecstatic about it.

She opened the letter and read,

_To the Grangers,_

_We gladly congratulate your daughter, Hermione Granger for gaining the title of HEAD GIRL, we believe she is responsible enough to do this job and we know how hard working, how smart and how talented your daughter is, we hope to see you again soon at Hogwarts! In addition, you will soon know of your partner when you go to school._

_ Head Mistress, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

She shouted with excitement both her parents were proud, she asked herself, _who could the HEAD BOY be? Could it be Anthony? Or Christian? Or Harry? _Then she thought, _no it could not be Harry, how silly I am to think that, who could it be? Malfoy? That is insanity if Professor McGonagall picked him he's a Death_ Eater, she told herself.

She was very proud of herself, she always wanted to be HEAD GIRL and now she is, she always waited for that letter to come from Hogwarts, she just could not stop thinking about it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Drake! Open up!" a familiar voice called.

He got up and opened the door; he was surprised it was his best friend Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing here Blaise? Couldn't wait to see me till tomorrow?" He smirked giving him a deadly smile.

"NO!" Blaise shouted, "I just came by to congratulate you, your mother called and said you're HEAD BOY." He said excitedly.

"Yeah, I couldn't even believe it." He said replied rolling his eyes.

"Me too mate, couldn't believe McGonagall thought you were responsible and brave, yet your twat and a coward." He joked.

Draco gave him hurtful smack on the shoulder.

"Damn! Drake, can't you ease with a joke?" Blaise complained

"Whatever." He replied.

"So, do you know who the HEAD GIRL is?" he asked.

"No, the letter said I'll meet her as soon as we go back to school." Draco said.

"I bet, she's smart and brave and all that, w/c defines the one and only-." He gut cut off by Draco which he continued his sentence and aid,

"Yes, I know for bloody sake it must be Granger." He scowled and put up a blank face.

"Don't worry a slytherin always knows his ways towards a Gryffindork right?" he joked.

"Come on Blaise, we both know we can't fool the know it all. Just stop assuming it's her, will you?" he sneered.

"Alright then Drake, but be prepared." He laughed he really knew it was her, I mean really it's the bloody damn mudblood's dream.

"Whatever, but thanks for the advice, it really made me." He said with ignorance.

"Okay then Drake see you tomorrow!" as he walked out and apparated to his own house.

"Oh, that silly twat." He murmured to himself. He smirked knowing he does have a best friend that cared for him, despite the insulting jokes, they exchanged they still were friends.

A/N: Hello guys! I know its rather short but then again I want you to REVIEW and think about what I've done so far I hope you enjoyed it. Please suggest and request! Thanks guys! I'll be updating the 2nd chapter after you review it'll take me I guess 3 days to do so.


	2. And there it goes

Chapter 2: The Heads

The day finally approached, again Harry, Ron & Hermione will be facing Hogwarts once more, this time it is the last. All four of them including Ginny, waved good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, as they entered the train they grabbed their belongings and went straightly to the nearest compartments.

"Wow! I never thought that after six years of fighting the Voldomort, we would still be alive." Exclaimed Ron

"I know right? It really has been six years, and now is the last year." Said Hermione forming a sad face.

"What's the matter Herms?" asked Harry.

"Well—it's just that I feel sad because, it's our last year, and after this year we won't be able to keep in touch that much." She said.

"Oh C'mon Herms, it's not like we're going to die after this year." Ron snorted, all laughed except for Hermione.

"Sod off Ron; it won't be like this anymore, when we always stay together, that's what I mean." Hermione said in tears.

"You can always stay in the burrow, with us." Said Ginny as she patted Hermione's back.

"Well yeah, but I can't stay there for long I also have to go on my own." Hermione replied.

"Oh, let's just cut the drama and enjoy this year will we?" Harry butted in.

All four students smiled, and laughed. And a sudden knock ended their laughs and brought silence.

"Who is that?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know just open it." Said Harry.

Hermione stood up and opened the compartment door, as she opened the door, she saw tall man, which had skin that was pale as snow, who had platinum blonde hair with stormy grey eyes, which were beautiful to stare at, there could only be one person who had those physical traits, the one and only Ex-Death eater, Draco Malfoy.

"What do you need?" Hermione asked politely.

"You." He said silently.

"Whattar' you here for Malfoy?" Ron butted in.

"I need Granger, Weasel! McGonagall requests of our presence in the Head's compartment." He said arrogantly raising one eyebrow.

"You're the Head Boy?" Exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, well apparently I am have a problem with that Weasel?" he asked then sneered.

"Oh would you two just cut it out, drop it Ron, he really is Head Boy and I believe McGonagall really needs us, so would you mind if I go?"

"Sure, go ahead, before she gets mad." Harry said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Damn. Granger really changed throughout the war, her hair became less bushy and all over her face, she was downright sexy, and still the insufferable know-it-all.' He laughed at his thoughts, but as she saw her he could only remind himself about what his aunt did to her, his aunt cursed her with a 'Cruciatus Curse.' He remembered her pleading for mercy as she endured the pain running through her body. But as he walked with her to the Head's Compartment he rode out his thoughts and kept silent.

Finally they reached the Head's Compartment they both sat down only staring at each other and said not even a single word. What broke their silence was, McGonagall's arrival.

"Ah, good to see you again, Mr. Malfoy & Ms. Granger, as you both know, you two are selected as Heads for this year, and I hope you take your title seriously."

Both students still stared in shock, at each other.

"Now, I've called you here for a reason in which you both know, Heads are the one in charge of all Balls and Occasions in Hogwarts, as of this year, we will be having two balls, the Yule Ball which is now changed into 'Christmas Ball' and the Valentines Masquerade."

Hermione's hands were sweating to the pressure she's feeling, even though it was months away. Draco noticed her panicking gestures.

"Oh, C'mon Granger nervous already?" he teased her.

But she was still in her panicking face.

"Ms. Granger, I'm afraid that these aren't the only events the heads do, but Patrolling Halls and various activities as well."

"I know, Professor, I'm not nervous at all I'm ecstatic about it even!" she lied, but then turned on a fake smile.

"Oh well that's it for now, oh and one more thing, as you move in the castle meet me at the Grand hall after dinner, to give your Dormitory Key."

"We have our own individual dorms? Amazing! Now that's what I like being head." Shouted Draco excitedly.

"No, Mr. Malfoy what I mean is you both will be living in one dorm, or otherwise called the Head's dorm."

"WHAT!" both screamed in unison.

"Of course, it has been like that over the centuries, don't worry your Dorm has two rooms, one for each of you and you could get your privacy there, now no more questions asked. In about thirty minutes we will be arriving Hogwarts, Good-bye and talk about what I've announced, mention these events to no one." She finally said then left.

After a minute of silence Draco finally spoke.

"So I'm living with a _mudblood_?" he glared.

"Yeah, and so I'm living with a ferret?" she teased and glared back as well.

"For your information Granger, you're the luckiest girl to be ever living with me." He joked.

"Well, actually I'm the most unblessed person right now, thanks to you." She scowled.

"Just one rule, Granger." He said with an icy glare.

"What now Ferret?" she asked angrily.

"Don't ever spread your filth amongst me. Do you understand? I would kill myself if you'd ever transfer your germs to me." He said arrogantly.

Hermione's face became red, he could tell she was insanely mad but he did not care after all he is Malfoy.

"Okay fine, Mr. Pureblood with one condition as well." She shot him a grin and a glare.

"What?" he asked.

"Would it kill you to at least for once in your life be civil with me? I mean really just be civil it will all be good." She said pleadingly.

"Fine!" he said.

They finally reached Hogwarts; all students grabbed their things and went in the huge renovated castle. As they went in, silence fell in since Dumbledore always makes a speech before dinner, after 45 minutes of sorting first years the fest finally begun.

After the feast was done, everybody was distributed to their dorms.

Hermione went over the slytherin table and called for Draco to fetch their dorm key from McGonagall, as soon as they reached McGonagall's office, abruptly she handed the key to them and said the password. The password was : 'efflare' meaning 'give up the ghost'

As they both entered their Dorm all they could see was beauty among the designs of the room, their private common room was designed with their house caller green and red with silver as well that made a perfect combination. The dorm was large and their ceiling was just beautiful, the common room was a pleasure to Hermione, for it was filled with books and spells, as they ran up to their rooms, Hermione's was big and it contained, a king sized bed with 'Hermione G.' engraved on it and the walls were brightly painted with red and orange and a Lion to complete the Gryffindor theme. Draco's was the same, except his room was colored with green, black and silver and with large snakes on the wall and his bed was as well engraved with his name 'Draco M.' they both enjoyed their Dorm, but it only has one bathroom, but to that matter, it was big and had a big bath tub on it as if you can swim in it.

Everything was just beautiful, in the table laid a note and said

"_To the Heads, _

_I hope you both enjoy your Dorm and I hope you least try to be civil with each other concerning your duties, at the back of this note is your schedules, for your classes and patrolling systems every day. Goodnight and have a good sleep._

_ ` sincerely, Minerva M."_


End file.
